Adu Ciuman Karma vs Okuda
by Kanacchi-chan03
Summary: Karma menantang Okuda untuk melakukan adu ciuman, Kayano berusaha mencegahnya, namun, Okuda yang rada-rada polos tetapi anehnya bisa peringkat ke-5 dalam Top 5 Kisser itu pun, hanya mengikuti apa yang ada saja, yah jadinya... Lantas, apa yang akan terjadi? "Benar-benar deh..." Bad Summary, Genre gak jelas.


**Adu Ciuman Karma vs Okuda**

 **Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei.**

Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, gajelas, Nuf, jelek, dll

Fanfic ini saya buat berdasarkan extra page volume 15 (saya liat di fb di grup Assassination Classroom Indonesia) yang memuat Top 5 Kisser in Class 3-E, yang urutannya adalah :

1\. Shiota Nagisa(bahkan sudah pernah "mempraktekkannya" ke Kayano XD*ditendang*)

2\. Yada Touka

3\. Akabane Karma

4\. Maehara Hiroto

5\. Dan yang terakhir dan paling bingungin adalah... Okuda Manami. Gak nyangka, kan? Banyak lho, yang gak nyangka...

Makanya saya membuat Fanfic ini :v *dilempar*

 **Don't Like, Don't Read.** Bila kalian tidak suka dengan pairing Karma x Okuda, masih ada kesempatan untuk memencet tombol "Back" di browsermu.

~"~

"Okuda-san, aku benar-benar gak nyangka kalau kau peringkat 5 dalam ciuman maut terbaik!" sahut Kayano menemui Okuda di mejanya pada saat jam istirahat.

"Ah, aku sendiri juga gak nyangka, tapi aku..."

"Yah, memang tidak disangka peracik ramuan terbaik kelas 3-E ini, bisa menyingkirkan 22 murid yang lain dalam hal yang seperti itu..." timpal Kanzaki yang juga menemui Okuda.

"Tunggu dulu! Apa jangan-jangan... kau memakai suatu ramuan?" tanya Kayano sambil menunjuk Okuda.

"Ti... tidak mungkin lah!" jawab Okuda sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu..."

"Eh?"

"Bolehkah aku menantangmu, Okuda-san?" ajak Karma yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan meja Okuda.

"Jangan mau," kata Kayano. "Modus itu, modus"

"Ya ampun beginian aja kau bilang modus, aku serius ingin menantang Okuda..." ujar Karma _ngeles_.

"Tapi tidak biasanya kau menantang orang yang peringkatnya lebih rendah darimu" ucap Kayano sinis.

"Lantas?" balas Karma sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Harusnya kau menantang Nagisa atau Yada-san yang peringkatnya lebih tinggi darimu untuk soal ini, tau" balas Kayano balik.

"Hei, hei, aku ingin mengetes kemampuan Okuda-san, bukan mengetes kemampuan diriku sendiri" balas Karma dengan sedikit senyum iblis.

"Tuh kan, modus" bisik Kayano pelan tapi sinis.

"Lagipula apa sih urusanmu? Kau sendiri masih kalah kalo soal ciuman maut, apalagi kau pernah dibuat pingsan oleh Nagis..."

"DIAM!" teriak Kayano menahan blushing sambil menggebrak meja Okuda sampai-sampai membuat orang yang disekelilingnya kaget. "Aku cuma ingin menghindarkan Okuda-san dari Setan yang terkutuk seperti kau!"

"Hua ha ha, aku disebut setan yang terkutuk~" ucap Karma dengan tanduk dan ekor iblis di kepalanya.

"Malah bangga lagi," gerutu Kayano.

"Eee... sebenarnya ada apaan sih?" tanya Okuda yang sedari tadi bingung dengan keadaan.

"Begini Okuda," ucap Karma, "aku ingin menantang kau sesuatu."

"Menantang apaan?" tanya Okuda.

"Yah... Aku ingin menantang kau melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan oral... yah, maksudku dengan mulut seperti..."

"Seperti apa?"

"Jangan mau Okuda, jangan mau!" ucap Kayano disamping Okuda.

"Berisik nih Kayano, ntar foto yang itu kusebar lho," ujar Karma dengan senyum iblisnya itu.(Biasa~~)

"DIH DIH DIH GITU AMAT SIH!" teriak Kayano, ini lagi Nagisa tiba-tiba teriak "LAAAAAHHHHH?!" sambil gebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya. Kanzaki lagi dengan entengnya ngomong "Ara-ara, sudah kuduga..."

"Makanya~~" ucap Karma dengan senyum iblisnya yang menawan tetapi banyak dibenci orang itu :p

"Eng... melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mulut itu apa maksudnya, ya?" tanya Okuda.

"Ah, sudahlah, langsung saja," ucap Karma sambil segera menarik dagu Okuda dan...

KISS!

Semua murid yang ada disitu kaget.

"E...buset be... beneran nih Karma...?" ucap Maehara terbata-bata.

"Dia serius... lagipula, kenapa kau sampai merekamnya, Nakamura-san?" tanya Nagisa ke Nakamura yang sedari tadi sudah menyiapkan smartphone dengan kamera 13 Megapixel di tangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Nagisa? Bukankah saat-saat yang penting seperti ini harus direkam?" jawab Nakamura sambil tetap merekam Karma dan Okuda yang sedang adu ciuman itu.

"Saat-saat... yang penting?"

Sementara itu Okuda dan Karma...

"Mmmhhh... MMH!" Okuda berusaha melepas ciuman itu, namun ia tetap ditahan oleh Karma...

 **1 HIT, 2 HIT, 3 HIT, 4 HIT, 5 HIT...**

Ya ampun, serangan dari Karma ternyata cukup bertubi-tubi juga...

Okuda pun berusaha membalasnya...

Okuda : **1 HIT, 2 HIT, 3 HIT, 4 HIT, 4,5 HIT**... Ketara sudah, Okuda sudah tidak kuat lagi, sementara Karma terus saja menyerang.

Karma : **6 HIT, 7 HIT, 8 HIT, 9 HIT, 10 HIT, 11 HIT...**

"HUAH!" teriak Okuda sambil melemparkan tubuh Karma ke belakang. Okuda pun langsung ambruk. "Aku... sudah tidak kuat lagi..."

"Haaah, ternyata melahkan juga ya..." ucap Karma sambil berusaha bangkit dari dorongan Okuda tadi, tahunya Okuda ambruk tepat di depan Karma.

"Bagaimana sensasinya tadi?" tanya Karma ke Okuda.

"Itu... Aku benar-benar sudah... tunggu dulu, tadi aku ngapain sama kamu emang?" tanya Okuda yang tiba-tiba lupa akan kejadian yang tadi.

"Adu ciuman denganku, memangnya kau tidak ingat apa? tanya Karma.

"Eh? EEEEEEEHHHHHH?"

"Jiah, baru sadar," sahut Nagisa.

"Auk dah," timpal Kayano.

"Ini lagi Nakamura-san ngapain coba..." ucap Nagisa sambil melihat Nakamura yang asyik mencari bagian video yang pas untuk di _screenshot_ menjadi foto, lalu mengeditnya.

"KARMA-KUN, DASAAAAAAAR!" teriak Okuda sambil mengejar Karma, tetapi...

"Sudah-sudah, bel tanda selesai istirahat telah berbunyi..." tiba-tiba Koro-sensei muncul.

"Ebuset! Darimana aja neh?" tanya Sugino.

"Dari tadi disini, kok, ngeliat mereka saling adu ciuman," jawab Koro-sensei dengan kepalanya yang mulai _ngepink_.

"..." para murid cuma bisa terdiam.

"Sudahlah, ayo duduk semua!" perintah Koro-sensei. Pelajaran pun dimulai.

~"~

"Hei-hei Nagisa, kok Karma-kun sama Okuda-san tidak ada ya?" tanya Kayano ke Nagisa saat pelajaran berlangsung.

"Ada apa, Kayano-san? Karma-kun dan Okuda-san tidak ada?" tanya Koro-sensei.

"Bukankah mereka tadi kejar-kejaran ya?" jawab Nagisa. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan Okuda dan tertawaan Karma dari halaman belakang kelas mereka.

"..." Para murid terdiam lagi. Nagisa pun cuma bisa facepalm.

"Benar-benar deh..."

 **Selesai.**

Haaah... selesai sudah fanfic gajeku ini. Jelek bukan?

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
